


Do You Know Where Your Socks Are?

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Oh, and Hathaway? Nice socks.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Where Your Socks Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue.
> 
> Wendymr and Lindenharp started it!

Laura smiled up at him from where she was crouched over the body of their latest victim.

“What have we got, then?”

“Good morning to you, too.”

“Right, sorry. Morning.”

James chose that moment to arrive at his elbow. “Good morning, Doctor.”

“Well, at least _one_ of you is trained up right,” Laura huffed as she straightened. “Oh, and Hathaway? Nice socks.”

As Laura walked away, Robbie stared down at James’ socks – one grey, one lavender – and groaned as he realised his own must be a matching set.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Bloody hell, I’m getting too old for this,” Robbie grumbled.


End file.
